Total Drama Island Redux
by FeralZeke98
Summary: 22 teens compete in a reality show at Camp Wawanakwa. The first in a series of seasons of Total Drama. Day 1 has started and everyone has just arrived at the island and have met Chris, Chef and, each other.


Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV and Teletoon.

Pairings: No pairings are currently in this story, but will form as the story progresses.

Friendships: Same as pairings, of course! Friendships will form, and might eventually form relationships or break into conflicts.

Conflicts: No conflicts are currently formed; conflicts will form as the story progresses.

Rating: The rating is 'T' for teen. If you are under the age, feel free! This includes: Love, Depression, Sadness, Anger, Suspense, and of course DRAMA!

Setting: This Fanfiction starts at the beginning of Total Drama Island.

Warning: This Alternate Reality of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by ANIMATED TEENS. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>Day 1, Part 1<strong>: Not So Happy Campers Part 1

* * *

><p>The screen pops up showing a rundown summer camp on an island; a man suddenly pops up and says. "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario; I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"<p>

The screen then changes to Dock of Shame and Chris continues. "Here's the deal, twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team member's walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good!"

The screen then changes to a campfire pit and Chris once again starts speaking, "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow." Chris then takes a bite of a marshmallow.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they're probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies...

The Screen then shows flies buzzing,

"Grizzly bears,"

The screen then shows a grizzly bear roaring,

"Disgusting camp food!"

The screen then shows a piece of Grub on a Plate which says, "Hey now."

The screen shows Chris again and he says "And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!"

* * *

><p>(This is the only time the theme song will be shown)<p>

The screen shows cameras popping out of random stuff as the theme song started playing

"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,"

The screen zooms past Chris who is drinking coffee and commanding the camera crew, and up the cliff.

"You guys are on my mind,"

The screen then goes down the cliff and under water where Owen is seen farting and knocking out a fish with the smell.

"You asked me what I wanted to be,"

The screen pans over to Bridgette and Cody, in the lake on Bridgette's surfboard, flirting. However, the smell reaches them and they look disgusted.

"And I think the answer is plain to see,"

As the knocked out fish reaches the top of the water, an eagle comes around and picks it up, dropping it somewhere in the forest where DJ is seen sitting in the forest with two birds, a chipmunk, a skunk, a frog, two squirrels, a turtle and a bunny.

"I wanna be, famous."

DJ seems to get along with them until the dead fish is dropped on DJ and the animals attack him, so DJ begins to scream and run. Duncan is now seen laughing, until he notices Courtney staring at him disapprovingly.

"I wanna live close to the sun,"

The camera then goes through the forest where Heather and Leshawna are seen slap-fighting in a rubber raft that falls off a waterfall since they were not paying attention.

"So pack your bags, cause I've already won,"

Once they fall by, Harold is seen practicing Kung-Fu moves on a broken log in the middle of the waterfall.

"Everything you do, nothing in my way,"

Suddenly, Izzy, who is swinging on a vine, crashes into him. The two continue to swing on the vine, and bump into the confessional stall and knocks Lindsay and Ezekiel out of it, revealing Lindsay's pink panties.

"I'll get there one day,"

Chef Hatchet is now seen in the kitchen, stirring a pot of food with his hands. He then looks at Noah and Geoff, who are tied up together at a table. They briefly glance at each other nervously.

"Cause I wanna be, famous."

The camera then pans over to Tyler and Eva, who are arm-wrestling. Tyler is struggling, until Eva defeats him and grins evilly. The camera goes over to Katie and Sadie, who are sitting near the beach on some stairs, fawning over Justin, who is too busy looking at himself in a mirror to care.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!"

A seagull, with a soda pop wrapper caught around its neck, is now seen. A shark then jumps over it, and eats a trout in the air. The seagull appears to be safe until a mysterious tentacle grabs it and pulls it under water.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous,"

Beth is now seen, twirling fire batons in her hand on the Dock of Shame. Beth then tosses the fire baton in the air and it switches to night.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous."

Gwen and Trent are now seen, sharing a romantic moment at the campfire pit, until Chris appears and puts his arms over their shoulders. The camera then zooms out, with Gwen and Trent looking awkwardly at Chris while the rest of the contestants are seen whistling the tune of "I Wanna Be Famous!" As the screen fades out and a "Total Drama Island" wooden sign is seen above the campers (and host) sitting around a fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Dock of Shame:<strong>

The camera shows Chris on the Dock of Shame, "It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why."

A boat shows up at the dock and a girl walked out of the boat. She was very short, sported braces and glasses, which helped express her nerdy stereotype. She was very pale, and had a brown pony-tail. She was dressed like a girl scout with her pink pants and green vest

"Beth, what's up?"

Beth runs up to Chris and gives him a hug

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" She then releases him and observes his height "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh, thanks."

* * *

><p>Another boat pulled up with a Jamaican teenager on board. He had a beard and short brown hair. He also had a white skull cap. He wore a green t-shirt with a red 'D' on the centre. He waved excitedly to the other contestants as he exited the boat. He smiled as Chris McLean shook his hand.<p>

He then says, "Hey, are you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa."

While he's moving to the end of the dock, he says, "Hm, Looked a lot different on the application form."

He moves next to Beth and she says, "Who are you" The boy then says "Names DJ, yours." Beth then says, "My names Beth"

* * *

><p>The next contestant was dressed in a Gothic. She had green and blue high-lights in her short hair. Her blue lipstick matched her Gothic outfit; a green, black, and blue shirt, boots, and a black skirt. The other two knew immediately that she was not a girl to mess with.<p>

"Hey Gwen"

Gwen then says, "You mean we're staying here?"

Chris replies with, "No, you're staying here, my crib is an air stream with A.C., that away."

"I did NOT sign up for this."

"Actually," Chris holds up large stack of papers "you did."

Gwen takes the contract from Chris, rips it up, throws it in the water and smiles at what she had done.

"The great thing about lawyers is," Chris holds up another contract. "They make LOTS of copies."

Gwen turns to leave and says, "I am not staying here."

"Cool, I hope you can swim though, 'cause your ride just left."

Gwen then sees the boat has already left the island and says "Jerk!"

* * *

><p>Then, another boat honked as it headed towards the campgrounds. On it was a tall and muscular teenager with long blonde hair. He also wore a cowboy hat. His chest was exposed by and open pink shirt, which was no buttoned. He clicked his tongue as he flipped off the boat, cheering.<p>

He hops off the boat with his stereos and stuff and he says, "Chris McLean! What's up, man? It's an honor to meet you, man.

" The Geoffster! Welcome to the island, man."

Geoff then says, "Thanks, man."

Gwen then says. "If they say "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke."

* * *

><p>Chris tells the four campers, "Everybody, this is Lindsay" The four campers turned around to see a fifth boat had slowly pulled up with a gorgeous girl on it. She was blonde, had blue eyes, and a big... heart. Yes, heart, let's go with that. She wore a short orange skirt and a red tank-top that was quite revealing in the chest region. DJ and Geoff felt their pants get a little tighter upon seeing this girl .<p>

Chris then comments about her saying "Not too shabby"

Lindsay then says, "Hiiii!" She walks over to Chris "Okay, you look so familiar!"

" I'm Chris McLean." Chris's introduction does not seem to register with a puzzled-looking Lindsay, so he tries to jog her memory. "The host... of the show?"

She then thinks she now knows "Oh, that's where I know you from!"

Chris figures out that Lindsay still doesn't get it "Uhh... yeah."

* * *

><p>A sixth boat showed up but no one was on it, the five campers and Chris heard two voices, a man's voice, and a girl's voice.<p>

"I am not staying here!"

"You have to, girl! You signed a contract!"

"Whatever! Just take me back now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Chris' angry voice interrupted the boat driver and the enraged teenager. "Get your butt out here now, Heather!"

Heather walked out and everyone saw that she was a very thin and beautiful teenage girl. Her raven hair and dark eyes brought out her dark attitude. A scowl was pasted onto her face. Her arms were crossed over her scarlet halter top. She slumped off of the boat furiously. She dropped her bags before her and huffed.

She grabbed Chris by the collar and shouted in his face, "I did not sign up for this!"

A sadistic smirk grew on his face. "Yes, you did, Heather." He pulled out a large collection of papers and practically shoved it into her face. "It seems that you did not read the fine print, babe."

Heather snatched the contract out of Chris' hands and scowled. "Let me see this!"

She skimmed through it and glared at the host. "I hate you!" she hissed bitterly.

"Gee, thanks!"

* * *

><p>As Heather walked towards the other campers, the seventh boat pulled up to the dock. The seventh teenager had many piercings in his face, as well as a Mohawk. He snarled as he jumped off the boat and crossed his arms over his chest. His evil appearance also included unfriendly attire. He wore a black t-shirt with a menacing skull in the center.<p>

"Duncan! Dude!"

Duncan was managing his luggage and said "I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to "juvie"."

" Okay, then."

Duncan walked by Heather and said "Meet you by the campfire gorgeous."

Heather was offended by this and said, "Drop dead you Skeeze"

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen... Tyler!" Chris shouted.<p>

Tyler was a very tall teenager who was rather muscular. He sported a cheesy grin, which was plastered onto his face. His long brown hair waved in the wind, which had a sweat band in it. He wore a red track-suit. The peculiar thing about Tyler's arrival was that he was not on the boat, like the previous contestants were.

He was riding on the back, water skiing.

His efforts were to no anvil, as Tyler slipped and skidded though the air. He landed face first in the luggage. This made most of the other contestants cringe. After he did not come back up, some of the others began to worry.

DJ began to worry and said, "Dude, are you okay"

Tyler confirmed this by sticking his hand up and did a thumbs up.

Geoff and DJ did a thumbs up at each other while Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next boat shot through the water, but stopped on a dime when reaching the Dock of Shame. A tall and lanky teenage boy let out a deep sigh when he scanned the campgrounds. He put his hands in his green pants and stepped off the boat. He wore a hamburger shirt with a pink shirt underneath. He blinked his eyes, though the colour was not specified, because he wore glasses.<p>

"Harold"

Harold blinked and Beth said "What's he staring at."

Harold finally said something, "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it."

"Yes! That is so much more favourable to my skills."

As Harold walked away, Chris did a weirded out sign.

* * *

><p>"Contestant number nine, is our music man, Trent!" Chris exclaimed.<p>

Trent was tall and well-built, but not muscular. He wore a camouflage shirt and black jeans. He sported green eyes and black hair. Besides his suitcase, he also had a guitar strapped to his back. Trent's calm and easy going look put every at ease.

Trent said to Chris, "Hey, good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work."

" Thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show."

Beth then said "I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week."

Harold suddenly shouted, "Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head."

Lindsay then said "Me, too."

Trent walked next too Gwen and smiled at her, Gwen looked away and smiled back at Trent when he turned away to talk to Geoff.

* * *

><p>The next boat pulled up and on it was a sweet-looking girl. She had blonde hair in a pony-tail and beautiful green eyes. She adjusted her blue sweatshirt and smiled at the cast. Her surfboard was red and orange, which she carried in her left hand.<p>

"Our next camper, is Bridgette."

Geoff felt his pants getting even tighter and said to Bridgette, "Hi, I'm Geoff."

Bridgette turned to Geoff, her surfboard almost hitting Duncan, Harold and Beth, and said. "What's up."

Duncan then commented on her surfboard, "Nice board. This isn't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach."

Chris then said "We are." The screen showed a Seagull getting washed into the water, revealing an immensely polluted beach.

Bridgette sighs and says, "Great."

Chris then says, "All right, that makes..." Bridgette bonks him on the head with her board by accident. "Ow! Darn it, that hurt!"

* * *

><p>After Chris recovered by the hit from Bridgette's surfboard, he said, "Our next camper, is Noah."<p>

As Chris said this, The next boat had pulled up and Noah walked out ,his lifeless stare put of Chris for a moment. He was also short, had dark eyes and hair, and was dressed very formally. He had a red sweater vest, blue polo shirt, and khaki shorts. He carried a book in one hand, and his luggage in the other. His eyes were directed to the book instead of his fellow contestants.

Noah then said, "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?"

"I'm sure someone did."

"Good. Is this where we're staying?"

Duncan suddenly replied with, "No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party.

"Cute. Nice piercings. Original. Do them yourself?"

Duncan then grabs Noah's lip and takes out a pin and says "Yeah, you want one?"

"Uh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?"

Duncan lets go of Noah's lip and Noah says, "Thanks" and walks off.

* * *

><p>Another contestant stepped off the boat that speeded to stay on schedule. A loud and proud African-Canadian exited as she strutted her stuff. And by 'stuff', we mean her booty, which was quite large. Hers was more of a 'booty-luscious' type. She also had a kumquat t-shirt and blue jeans. She waved to the other campers.<p>

"What's up, y'all?" she shouted. "Leshawna is in the house!"

Harold opened his mouth in shock at the beauty of her. He popped up next to Leshawna and blurted out, "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked.

"You're really pretty and… gosh."

Leshawna chuckled and patted his shoulder. "You're a charmer, sweetheart."

"Thanks," Harold blushed.

Chris' voice filled the air. "Stop flirting, you two. Save that for later when I'm not introducing your fellow competitors, okay?"

Harold and Leshawna exchanged nervous glances as another boat pulled up.

* * *

><p>The boat arrived delivering not one, but two contestants. They were dressed exactly alike - in pink pants and a black and white stripe shirt that was a tad revealing. Their black hair was in matching pig tails. The only difference was one was white and fat, the other dark-skinned and thin. They both carried a pink set of luggage.<p>

They squealed when they saw the summer camp, and then again at Chris Maclean. They ran up to him and attacked him with a bear hug.

"OMG," the thin one gushed. "It's you!"

"We totally loved you on that skating show," the other added in.

Chris decided to ignore the two girls, and simply introduced them. "Uh, everyone, this is Katie and Sadie, by the way girls, welcome to your new home for eight weeks.

Katie then said "Oh, my gosh. Sadie, look, it's a summer camp.

Sadie replied with "Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp."

Both of the girls then shouted "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Great," Heather mumbled, "the twin freak show is here."

This comment was not heard by the two girls, as they happily skipped down the dock and embraced one another as they set down their bags.

"Hi," Sadie greeted to Heather, "I'm Sadie!"

"I'm Katie," Katie smiled. "I'm sure that we're going to be best friends together!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the two girls squeaked in unison.

* * *

><p>Another boat started to pull up showing a boy who was sacred out of his mind.<p>

Everyone then looked forward and saw who was coming towards the island.

He was very pale and nervous looking. He had dark brown eyes and messy brown hair, which was mostly covered by his blue toque. He tapped his fingers together nervously. He also had a green sweatshirt. He stepped off the boat and gulped. He had never been this close to real teenagers before, save for his family.

"Ezekiel!" the host exclaimed. The loud and friendly greeting startled the boy, and he jumped a bit. "What's up, man?"

"Um," he looked up, and replied, "some clouds, an airplane, and maybe a few birds."

Tyler, as he lifted himself up from under the suitcases, laughed. "You're funny, dude."

"... How am I funny, eh?" Ezekiel asked, confused.

"Your reply," explained Tyler. "'Birds, clouds, and airplanes'."

"I wasn't joking, eh! It's up there," he cried, pointing to the sky.

Chris shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Not exactly what I meant, bro. You're homeschooled, right?" Ezekiel nodded. "Just try not to offend anyone, okay?" Ezekiel nodded again.

"Wow," Heather said aloud. "Just wow."

Ezekiel walked next to Lindsay and said to her, "Wow, you're really pretty."

Lindsay replied with, "Thanks Ezekiel"

Chris whispered to himself, "Wow, Lindsay actually got Ezekiel's name right, I'm surprised."

* * *

><p>A short and scrawny boy gulped, stepping onto the dock; the first thing he heard was Heather's nasty response. "This is not going to be fun," he thought.<p>

The boy shook it off and smiled at the host, revealing the gap in his teeth. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was also dressed in a very nerdy outfit; a green and red striped polo shirt over a dress shirt and jeans. He high-fived him and made his way down the dock.

" Cody. The Codester. The Codemeister!"

Cody then said, "Dude, psyched to be here, man. I see the ladies have already arrived. Alright." Cody tries to say something to Bridgette but she stops him.

"Save it, short stuff."

* * *

><p>Another boat delivered another contestant. She was very muscular and tall. She had black hair in a pony-tail and chestnut eyes. She also had a mole in her right cheek. She was dressed in blue work-out clothes. She carried a very heavy suitcase. She did not smile, instead a mean glare.<p>

"Eva," Chris welcomed, "how are you doing?"

She did not respond, and instead dropped her bag onto Cody's foot after he tried to hi-five her. He yelped out in surprise and pain.

"What's in the bag, Eva?" he cried in pain. "Dumbbells?"

"Yes," replied Eva.

"She all yours, ladies man," Duncan said to DJ.

* * *

><p>"Owen," Chris shouted, smiling happily. This may have been one of the few contestants he could stand. "Welcome to the isl-"<p>

He was cut off by a giant pair of arms, which nearly suffocated him. "WHOO-HOO!" exclaimed the contestant. "I am so psyched to be here, Chris man!"

His giant maple leaf shirt beamed with pride almost as much as his. Owen also sported messy blonde hair and crazy black eyes filled with excitement. Owen was a very overweight contestant, which made him fit the jolly stereotype.

"Um, that's nice, big guy," the host said, his spirit dying a bit by Owen's forwardness. "Could you let me go now, maybe?"

Owen's arms finally took rest and released Chris. "Sorry," he apologized, chuckling. "I just got excited, you know? Summer camp is the most fun place in the world! Well, not as great as a candy store, but still! This is just so…"

Gwen suddenly says, "Awesome?"

"Yes, awesome! Whooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?"

In dull excitement, she says "Oh, I sure hope so."

"Whooooo!"

Chris then said, "You about finished?"

" Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

* * *

><p>Chris continued by saying, "And here comes Courtney."<p>

The next boat arrived with a brown-haired Mexican girl. She had a white blouse under a grey shirt. Although she did not looking very freighting, her attitude intimidated many of the others. This girl meant business. She masked it however by waving at everyone.

Courtney then comes off the boat and Chris takes her by the hand.

" Thank you. Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen shakes Courtney's hand and says, "How's it goin'? I'm Owen."

" It's nice to meet you, Ow...wow!"

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to see what Courtney what going "Ow…wow" for.<p>

The second to last boat arrived, which carried a very handsome young man. His muscular chest was barely covered by his forest green t-shirt. He stared at the contestants with his deep blue eyes. Every one of the girls (and Owen) gushed when the teenager stepped off the boat. His dark brown hair waved in the wind.

"Justin," the host clicked his tongue, "my fellow handsome man! What's up?"

"I just finished up a beach shoot before I came here," Justin explained. "I had to get up early. Sadly, I lost a lot of my beauty sleep."

As Sadie gazed upon his chiselled chest, she commented, "You don't need any."

Owen scooted towards the male model and tapped his fingers together nervously. "Um," he stammered, "I like your butt."

Silence.

"What?" Justin asked, quite shocked.

"N-nothing," Owen answered, then slapping his forehead and muttering to himself how stupid he was for saying that.

"He is hot," Heather thought to herself. "But, with those looks, he is going to be some competition. He needs to go early."

* * *

><p>"I'M HERE!" a cackling voice shouted.<p>

The others looked to see the final boat pulling up. This carried a teenage girl with curly red hair. She had soothing green eyes, but they also appeared to be wild. She wore a green wrap-around and bikini-top. She jumped off the boat and did a perfect split. She laughed the entire time. The others looked at her very strangely.

"Izzy has arrived!" the girl shouted.

"Um," Chris scratched his head. "So, this is Izzy everyone. Say, Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you dropped on your head when you were young?"

"Tons of times, why?"

"Never mind," the host chuckled.

Izzy walked over to the others, waving happily. Some of them waved back, while the majority stepped away slowly, honestly quite afraid.

"Freak," Heather whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Chris shouted, "now that everyone's here, we need a group photo for the promotional picture; everyone on the end of the dock!"<p>

The contestants gathered to there, where they each posed in their own personal way. "Okay!" Chris said. "Three... two... on-"

He stopped.

"Oh, wait! Forgot to turn it on! Hold that pose! Three... two... one-"

Again, he stopped.

"Wait... forgot the lens cap," he chuckled nervously. "Hang on... okay! Got it this time!"

"Hurry up!" demanded Eva.

"Everyone say 'Wawanakwa'!"

As everyone began to say it, they suddenly dropped into the water. The dock had broken and the campers were in the lake, spitting out water. Noah had climbed onto Owen's back, who was surprisingly floating.

Heather whined, "My hair!"

Trent cried, "My guitar!"

Lindsay sobbed, "My make-up!"

"Deal with it," Chris said, not the least bit worried. "Dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Campfire Pit:<strong>

Everyone was gathered around the campfire pit, while Chris started to explain things. "Alright, this is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. We are about to go over the rules of this season, so make sure you pay attention!"

Everyone looked at Chris so he could explain the rules.

Chris then started, "Now, every day there will be at least one challenge deciding which team goes to the bonfire ceremony. If you are safe, you get a marshmallow." Chris chews a bit off one of the marshmallows on his plate.

Owen's mouth started to drool. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" He chanted.

"At the elimination ceremony, bro." He laughed. "One person will not get a succulent, awesome marshmallow and will have to walk the Dock of Shame, onto The Boat of Losers, and they can never come back! Ever!"

"Now, time to assign you guys teams. I will be picking your teams, of course."

Chris started looking at everyone and said, "If I call your name go stand to my left,"

Everyone nodded and waited for them to be called out,

Chris began calling out the first team, "Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, DJ, and Eva"

Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, DJ and Eva walked over to the left of Chris.

"You guys will now be known as, The Screaming Gophers." Harold catches a giant green sheet and unrolls it to find a picture of a Gopher screaming. "Wicked… It's like… AMAZING!"

Chris continues talking by saying, "The rest of you, over here to my right, I'll just call your names so everyone will know you. Ezekiel, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Tyler, Courtney, Duncan, Katie, Justin, Sadie and Owen."

Ezekiel, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Tyler, Courtney, Duncan, Katie, Justin, Sadie and Owen walked over to the right of Chris.

"You guys will be known as, The Killer Bass." Owen catches a giant red sheet and unrolls it to find a picture of an angry Bass. "Awesome, I'm a Bass, Whoooo!"

Chris continued to explain everything that will happen at Camp Wawanakwa, "Alright, about the cabins, Gophers get the left cabin, bass get the right cabin. There are two rooms in the cabin, one side for guys, the other for girls."

* * *

><p><span>Outhouse Confessional<span> (First Appearance)

Chris: You will also be able to tell the world something you hate about the campers, or just get something off your chest.

Gwen: Um okay… so far this sucks.

Lindsay: *Turning away from the camera* Okay where's the camera guy, I'm confused, anyway, if this is recording anyway, that guy with the blue hat is really cute.

Owen: Hey, everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say. *He farts, then laughs*

* * *

><p>"Alright campers, you have one hour to get your stuff unpacked and report to the mess hall."<p>

The campers then walked to their cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>Gopher Cabin:<strong>

The girls walk inside their cabin, and Heather scoffed, saying, "Bunk beds, isn't this a dumb little summer camp on an island. Leshawna, Beth, Eva and Bridgette were unpacking while Heather started putting on makeup.

Outside the cabins, Lindsay was complaining to Chris about something.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic."

"Not communion, communal."

Gwen then said, "It means we shower together." Gwen then muttered "Idiot."

"AHHH! No, c'mon!"

Ezekiel comforted her while Gwen looked on from the steps on her cabin.

* * *

><p><span>Outhouse Confessional<span> (Second Appearance)

Gwen: I think Ezekiel and Lindsay are going to be the first two to hook-up, if anyone wants to hook-up on this show.

* * *

><p>In the guy's side of the Gopher cabin, Geoff, Trent and Cody were partying while DJ and Harold were finishing unpacking their stuff.<p>

Geoff suddenly jumped on his bed and started dancing until Cody accidently slapped him off the bed.

"Whoops, sorry Geoff."

"It's okay man, I always wanted to do a face plant by falling off a bed."

* * *

><p><span>Outhouse Confessional<span> (Third Appearance)

Trent: Dude, what happened in the cabins was really funny. *Starts laughing and falls of the seat*

* * *

><p><strong>Bass Cabin:<strong>

In the guy's side of the cabin, Justin was putting up mirrors near his bed so he could look at himself when he wakes up, Noah was reading a book, Tyler was putting up sports posters near his bed, Duncan was relaxing on his bed, Owen was eating on his bed and Ezekiel was outside with Lindsay.

In the girl's side of the cabin, Izzy was hanging upside down on her bed, Katie and Sadie were chatting like crazy, Courtney was typing on her PDA and Lindsay was outside talking to Ezekiel. Soon after, Chris came to everyone and told everyone to come to the mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall:<strong>

Once everyone was in the mess hall, someone came from the Mess Hall's kitchen and started shouting at the campers, "Listen up. I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!"

One by one the campers got their food. (If you could call it food) Once everyone got their food, Chris walked into the mess hall, saying "Alright campers, hope you liked Chef Hatchet and his disgusting food.

Geoff replied with, "Yo, my man, can we order a pizza?" Chef then throws a knife at the wall, scaring Geoff "Woah! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!"

Chris then continues by saying, "Alright campers, eat up and then follow me to your first challenge.

Katie asked DJ, "What do you think they'll make us do?"

DJ replied with, "It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" The camera cuts to a scene where the campers are on top of a huge cliff. "Oh sh-" (The rest of the word is censored)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ahh, nice to have a new story to write, this story will be the first of lots for it is my version of Total Drama, oh, Total Drama World Tour isn't part of it as my version of the series will have Redux on the end of the title. Anyway, here are the teams in case you've forgotten.

Teams:

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, DJ, Eva

Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Tyler, Courtney, Duncan, Katie, Justin, Sadie, Owen


End file.
